martin_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
They Came from the Gateway: Part 2
They Came from the Gateway: Part 2 is the fourteenth and final episode of the second season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. It was originally released on October 27, 2004 and it was also the continuation of the first part of the episode. Synopsis The monsters of the Gateway are about to capture and then eat Martin, Diana, and Java. However, Java notices that when Martin powered up his u-watch, it causes a disruption in the energy shield that evil M.O.M had created. They used this to their advantage and were able to slip through the opening, and were able to escape out of the Gateway, with the monsters in close pursuit. Billy, who is observing them back in the Center, was able to open up a portal doorway back to M.O.M's office, and the three of them manage to fall through. The door shuts before any monsters get through. Diana searches through M.O.M.'s computer for more information on the Gateway, but to no avail. However, she does discover M.O.M. used to be an ice cream truck driver. Billy then reveals a hidden room behind her office, where M.O.M had her personal vanity, and more importantly, her own personal Legendex. There, they learn that the Gateway was created by ancient monks to seal the evil creatures of the underworld, and if opened, the creatures would rule the earth forever unless the Gateway was shut before sunset. Thus, the team only had a four hour window. The monsters of the Gateway all teleport to various places around the world and proceed to wreak havoc and create chaos. Suddenly, the electricity goes out at the Center (after Martin said "At least nothing else can go wrong!" The three of them and Billy go downstairs to investigate, and find that the evil Gatekeeper had infiltrated the Center. However, the Gatekeeper damages the force-field generator in the containment unit, causing the barriers to pop up at random, giving the team time to escape back to M.O.M.'s office and hide. The Gatekeeper arrives a minute later, and quickly finds them. Billy manages to open up a portal door back to the Gateway, opening up a wind vacuum, but the Gatekeeper attempts to drag Martin back in there with him. Thankfully, Martin manages to hold on long enough for the Gatekeeper to be sucked back into the portal. Evil M.O.M arrives and reveals that she just destroyed her Legendex, and that thus no one could stop her. Martin, however, has a plan to convert her back to normal. He taunts and teases her until she steps towards him and into the portal door area, and Billy is able to open a door right where she is standing. The resulting electrical energy that is jolted through her body is enough to turn her back to normal. M.O.M. thanks them and then reveals that she was overcome by the evil in the Gateway, and that she had lost the key as well. Martin says that he had found the key, but then realizes that the Gatekeeper had managed to steal it back before being sucked through the portal door. M.O.M then says that they need the key to shut the Gateway before sunset. They go through a portal door to an unnamed city that is in the midst of apocalyptic chaos, as the monsters of the Gateway have taken it over. M.O.M is able to summon her vehicle and she locks in on the Gatekeeper's location. The four of them arrive at the location, and M.O.M says that she is going to get the key back alone, and that the three of them need to wait in the car. However, as soon as she leaves, the three of them follow her, as they realize that she'll need backup. M.O.M confronts the Gatekeeper and pretends to still be evil, saying that Martin, Diana, and Java had been eaten. She notices the key on a box next to the Gatekeeper. Martin then arrives and confronts the Gatekeeper, thus blowing M.O.M.'s cover. M.O.M opens a portal door back to the Gateway and she and Martin quickly go through. However, the Gatekeeper is able to follow them in before the door can close. Diana and Java, meanwhile escape back to the car, but the monsters surround them and they don't to operate the car. M.O.M goes back into the Gateway to seal the portal for good, while Martin keeps the Gatekeeper occupied. He is able to fend off the Gatekeeper's attacks long enough for M.O.M to lock the Gateway door, however, the Gateway shoots corrosive slime at M.O.M. Martin dives on top of him in the nick of time, and the slime misses her and disintegrates the lock, making it impossible for anyone to ever open the Gateway again. Diana and Java are about to be eaten by the monsters, however, the monsters all vaporize, as the Gateway is closing. All the monsters make it back through the door right before it shuts, and the Gatekeeper freezes solid in front of the door. In the end, M.O.M reveals that since the world's evil has been defeated, there is no real reason for the Center to exist anymore and that she is going to start selling ice cream again. The episode ends with everyone enjoying their ice cream. In the epilogue, however, it is revealed that the Gatekeeper has somehow survived and is now inside of the now-abandoned Center. M.O.M and Martins' u-watch alarms are blinking, but since neither one of them are wearing their watches, no one knows what's going on. Characters 'Main' *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java *M.O.M. *Billy 'Major' *The Center's Agents 'Villains/Monsters' *Possessed M.O.M. *The Gatekeeper *The Gateway Creatures 'From Cells as Cameos' *Mothman *Giant Ant *Icetopis *Highly Evolved Bacteria Gadgets Used 'U-Watch' *Center Vehicle Gallery The gatkeeper.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes